


Rano Snijeg (Early Squall)

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loreen promised me that she would write something for the picture challenge if I did, so it seemed like a good idea to write it in Croatian.  Well, you know how sometimes you think of something and it seems like a good idea at first, and then, maybe, a few hours into it, not so much?  If you need help with translation, (and I dearly hope Loreen doesn’t!), you can go <a href="http://www.stars21.com/translator/croatian_to_english.html"> here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rano Snijeg (Early Squall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loreent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loreent).



Ennis pričepiti vrata štala, konji napokon krevetna dolje za noć, kada se Jack pojavio na vratima. 

“Hej, kauboj, došao da biste dobili te za večera. Pogledajte! Snijeg je počeo to jesen na zraku,” rekao je Jack, četkanje prah od jaknu.

“Eto, ja sam učinio ovdje u svakom slučaju, dragi.”

Jack je uzeo ruku i zgazi izvan u vihoru leteći dlake I snijeg, jedva u stanju vidjeti trijem svjetla iz staje. Ennis izvukao njegov ovratnik široka oko vrata slobodnom rukom. Oni su prestali prije svoje noge dotaknu se stepenicama, pahuljice slijetanje na trepavice i topljenje između koji u njihov ogrijati usta. 

 

_Early Squall_

_Ennis closed the stall gate, their horses finally bedded down for the night, when Jack appeared in the doorway._

_“Hey, Cowboy, I came to get ya fer supper. Look! It just started snowin,” said Jack, brushing the powder off his jacket._

_“Okay, I’m done here anyway, darlin.”_

_Jack took his hand and they stepped outside into a whirlwind of flying fluff, barely able to see the porch lights from the barn. Ennis pulled his collar tight around his neck with his free hand. They stopped before their feet touched the stairs, flakes landing on lashes and melting between warm mouths._


End file.
